Reveal
by TwilightGuy123
Summary: This is how twilight could have ended. i had to write an alternate ending for English class.PS. srry for4 spelling mistake in Emmett's name!


Edward loaded me into his shiny Volvo making sure didn't bump the cast on my leg. We drove in silence, me only slightly irritated by his need for speed on the roads. I watched the speedometer creep towards 85 then 90 MPH. was 3 minutes before his insanely fast driving got us there that I realized where he was taking me.

"You're taking me to the prom!" I yelled. It was pretty obvious. The chiffon dress I was wearing and his tuxedo should have been a dead giveaway. "Be nice Bella." He said gently. "Nice!" I scoffed and he laughed beautifully. The rest of the way, he tried to convince me to not to be difficult. "Humor me" he said. When we got to the school it was almost dusk, but it was hard to tell how close the sun was to setting. It was another cloudy day in Forks. He got me out of the car and led me to the gym were the dance was. His brothers and sisters were already there, dancing extremely gracefully. Then Edward put my feet onto his, my bulky cast not hurting his rock hard feet, and we were dancing almost the same. "See, not that bad is it?" He asked. I grumbled because he was right. He chuckled and the sound was much more beautiful music, then the song playing now.

It was stuffy and hot so I clung to Edwards's cold figure. He stared down at me and his liquid topaz eyes smoldered. We danced, but even when the song changed to something upbeat, we didn't break our slow pace. Suddenly, he broke the silence. "Now I have one more surprise, Bella." He said calmly. I was instantly suspicious. Although, I must admit, vampires had a way of making things easy (like dancing at prom.) I didn't think I would like his surprise. "I've entered us onto the ballad for prom king and queen." My face turned red, but before I could respond the principal started talking over the microphone.

"Attention," he said. "As you should know, the candidates for prom queen and king are Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, and Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. He flipped open a card. "And this year's, prom king and queen are… Bella and Edward!" The rest of the prom goers applauded and Edward gently pulled me by the arm to front of the room to stand next to the principal.

He gave me a red rose as I glared at Edward. He was about to hand one to Edward when I noticed something. In a window behind Edward, the sun was just about to pass under the tree line when it broke through one of the thinnest clouds. Then, suddenly, Edward was reflecting the light just as he had in the meadow. The only difference was that the light coming of Edward's glimmering skin was tinted reddish orange from the sunset. As he sparkled the clapping turned to screams. The principal backed up a few paces and stumbled before turning and bolting. At that, all of the students ran also. Soon the only people left were Edward, his family, and me. Just then the sun set completely. Suddenly his family was in motion. Both his sisters were gone. His brother Jasper followed in a blur. Emmet was last to leave.

"Meet us at the house!" he practically screamed before disappearing. Without a word Edward swung me onto his back and took off running.

At the house, the TV was on. The Cullens were watching a Seattle news channel. "The details are still fuzzy, but we know that the nearby town of Forks is being evacuated as is Port Angeles and Olympia. No decision has been made about Seattle yet." A news lady said. "It is believed to have started with an incident at the Forks High sch-" Edward switched off the television. "What do we do?" he asked his family. The question hung in the air, and only silence followed.

We were once again driving to the meadow for the day, which was fine with me. Edward's meadow was one of my favorite places now. The place we had spent most every day of the past blissful summer; the summer that had been the best in my life, so far.

It was late August; about three months after prom. But I would not be attending my senior year this September. Everyone had left Forks, and most of Washington. We had stopped watching the news after a while, but before we left off the United States was in panic. (We'd only stopped because Edward didn't want me worrying about that.) Now I didn't care about the rest of the world. It was like Forks was its own planet and the Cullens and I were its only inhabitants.

It had been hard not being able to say good bye to Charlie and Jacob, but my dad was strong and Jacob, well, he could handle it. All I needed now was Edward. As he had once put it, he was my life now. I suddenly felt irritated for him stealing what should have been my line.

I still wanted him to turn me into a vampire so we could be together for eternity. Now more than ever, considering that I didn't have to worry about Charlie any more. I felt a slight pang of guilt for thinking having my parents out of the picture was a convenience. But now we had more time and I didn't have to worry about it so much. It really wouldn't matter if there was a small difference in our physical ages; it would take a few years for it to be noticeable. One way or another I'd convince him, eventually.

"Almost there Bells." Edward said sweetly, interrupting my thoughts.

Edward slowed down the car now, interrupting my thoughts, to turn. As we went around the corner, the "Welcome to Forks" sign came in to my sight. The population was now corrected, in my own messing hand writing. It currently read: "Welcome to Forks, Pop. 3,120 8"


End file.
